L'illustre fanboy
by dragonicx
Summary: Natsu Dragneel est un jeune genin du village caché de Fairy Tail qui se passionne pour les anciennes légendes contées par la bonne vieille dame Polyussica-san. Que se passera t-il si par un malheureux accident, ce dernier se trouve propulsé dans une réalité alternative où le mythe devient réalité.
1. Prologue ,

**Titre** : L'illustre fanboy

 **Genre** : Humour/Aventure/Crossover

 **Résumé** : Natsu Dragneel, est un jeune genin du village caché de Fairy Tail qui se passionne pour les anciennes légendes contées par la bonne vieille dame Polyussica-san. Que se passera t-il si par un malheureux accident, ce dernier se trouve propulsé dans une réalité alternative où le mythe devient réalité.

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est mienne, j'emprunte uniquement l'univers de Naruto et le personnage de Natsu Dragneel de Fairy Tail qui appartiennent respectivement à Masashi Kishimoto et à Hiro Mashima.

 **Prologue**

Une fine pluie arrosait calmement le pays de Fiore, qui était une belle nation paisible se situant sur Earthland. Qui plus est, se distinguait clairement des autres par sa remarquable force militaire. La princesse, qui en était à sa tête, cherchait par tous les moyens à préserver la paix entre les nations. De ce fait, elle finançait délibérément les multiples villages ninjas qui en échange s'assuraient de la protection du pays.

L'un des villages ninjas notables, sur lequel la Princesse pouvait assurément compter et qui représentait la principale source de puissance de Fiore, n'était nul autre que Fairy Tail. Un kage, y était désigné par un concile constitué des hauts dirigeants du pays ainsi que les anciens du village, pour mener à bien les opérations militaires et pour organiser la vie politique en son sein. Une fonction très prestigieuse qui n'était accordée seulement aux hommes sensés, et surtout très robustes.

Néanmoins, le dirigeant de Fairy Tail, ne correspondait pas parfaitement à cette description et à l'image que l'on se faisait forcément d'un kage. En effet, ce dernier n'était qu'un simple vieillard chétif d'une soixantaine d'année qui se prénommait Makarov. Et en ce moment précis, celui-ci ronchonna péniblement sur son siège, et fut déconcerté par toute la paperasse qui s'était accumulée ces trois derniers jours.

Une fiche de plainte déposée récemment lui attisa grandement sa curiosité. Un cas de vol, lut-il à voix haute. Et le ravisseur n'était qu'un gamin de douze ans, fraîchement diplômé de l'académie. Son regard s'attarda ensuite sur la photo qui était accrochée au dos de la fiche, et il ne fut même pas un instant surpris de voir un visage familier qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Reconnaissable par ses cheveux roses bonbons, et son grand sourire idiot plaqué aux lèvres, il s'agissait bel et bien de Natsu Dragneel. Aucun doute possible la dessus, le coupable était toujours ce genin qui, prenait un malin plaisir à tourmenter les personnes de son entourage, en agissant incontestablement comme un emmerdeur de première.

Et en ce qui concernait la plainte, celle-ci était en provenance pour la énième fois de l'unique bibliothèque du village. Ce fichu gamin, comme à son habitude, avait volé un livre qui se trouvait dans la réserve, et qui était interdite à la lecture. Pourtant, ce crétin ne se décourageait pas pour autant, et usait de tous les moyens qu'il qualifierait décidément de peu orthodoxe pour parvenir à ses fins.

Ainsi, le vol devenait selon lui une méthode efficace pour mettre la main sur tout ce qu'il désirait. Et pourquoi s'enticher de livres ? C'était simple, ce petit sournois semblait avoir une véritable obsession pour les histoires sur les shinobis de l'époque féodale qui ne relevaient que de la pure fiction. Par ailleurs, c'était la raison pour laquelle ces livres étaient rangés dans la réserve, puisque ceux-ci offraient un enseignement médiocre de l'art des ninjas.

La règle primordiale des ninjas de Fiore en ce monde, était l'interdiction stricte de tuer les criminels qu'ils pourchassèrent or dans ses livres l'assassinat était la règle d'or, et de ce fait, les ninjas étaient présentés comme des brutes sans aucune considération pour la vie humaine. C'était le point majeur qui les différenciait, et en outre il ne pouvait aucunement supporter leurs actions. Grognant sourdement il mit un terme à ses réflexions, et regarda curieusement le titre du dernier livre que cet imbécile avait volé qui, était inscrit en bas de la fiche :

.

.

.

Naruto, le sauveur du monde ninja, Tome 7, tiré des _Légendes Vivantes._

 _._

 _._

 _._

À Suivre


	2. Chapter 1

Bonjour, bonjour !

Je me décide enfin à poster le premier chapitre.

 **Quelques précisions sur l'intrigue:** Natsu peut être considéré comme un personnage OC, et en ce qui concerne le cadre spatio-temporel, l'histoire reprend les débuts de Naruto (la jeunesse). Et il n'y a aucun pairing, du moins pour l'instant, et en outre je n'envisage pas d'écrire un Slash.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto tandis de Fairy Tail à Hiro Mashima, seule l'histoire est mienne.

 **Réponses aux reviews:**

 **Blanche521:** Salut, je te remercie pour ton commentaire, et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant que le début ! :))

 **Camille D Tornwood:** Merci pour ta review, en ce qui concerne sa projection dans l'univers de Naruto, je prévois directement l'envoyer à Konoha.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 **L'illustre fanboy**

 **Dans le village caché de Fairy Tail, l'an 3528**

Par une nuit pluvieuse et glacée, un jeune enfant serpenta discrètement un chemin cruellement étroit et sinistre. Celui-ci était dissimulé à travers les murs de la ville qui, le conduisait directement vers un établissement de rêve: l'unique et la célèbre bibliothèque de Fairy Tail. Il s'agit bel et bien d'un passage secret par lequel, de temps à autre, il venait s'y réfugier en cas d'ennuis. Un chemin dont l'accès était strictement interdit aux villageois, car il représenta un danger avéré et éventuel pour ceux-ci.

D'une part, il n'était nullement surveillé, et les bandits qui passaient le plus clair de leur temps à terroriser les pauvres habitants du village, rôdèrent souvent dans le coin. D'autre part, ce passage permettait, en outre, aux ninjas ennemis de se déplacer furtivement sans se faire remarquer. Et c'était problématique, car de plus en plus d'ennemis parvinrent à infiltrer Fairy Tail en empruntant incessamment cette allée comme une porte d'entrée.

Cependant, les autorités politiques et locales refusèrent catégoriquement de sécuriser la zone, et cela malgré les fortes protestations de l'Hokage qui, fut totalement impuissant face à la volonté du conseil et surtout celle de la princesse de Fiore. Ainsi, les ninjas s'employèrent seulement à passer au peigne fin le village complet, et se moquèrent royalement de ce qui pouvait arriver aux habitants au delà des mûrs.

Et ça, il ne pouvait décidément l'accepter.

Enfin, ce n'était pas le moment de rêvasser, il avait une mission d'une grande envergure à accomplir: celle de se procurer en urgence le précieux livre 7 _des Légendes Vivantes_ s'intitulant Naruto, le sauveur du monde ninjas.

Ce fut une merveilleuse découverte, lors d'une séance de lecture intense, chez Polyussica-san qui, était une bonne vieille aigrie et taciturne dont la majeure partie des ninjas semblait s'en méfier grandement. Elle n'était pas de nature sociable, et vivait totalement à l'écart de la société néanmoins elle appréciait énormément les enfants qu'elle accueillait chaleureusement dans son foyer.

Il s'en souvint encore de leur première rencontre qui, fut un véritable bouleversement pour lui car son petit train de vie qui était à l'origine très bordélique et partiellement ennuyeux, changea radicalement.

C'était un beau soir, comme à son habitude, le pauvre garçon se prénommant Natsu Dragneel, quitta tardivement l'académie et se heurta à un groupe de chunins. Ceux-ci fraîchement sortis de l'adolescence, s'amusèrent à ennuyer les plus jeunes en les dépouillant complètement de leur argent. Ne se laissant nullement impressionner par ses grands gaillards, il leur tint tête mais le rapport de force qui était très inégal, joua définitivement en sa défaveur. Résultat des courses: il avait fui tel un lâche, et s'était caché dans un grand jardin qui appartenait à Polyussica-san, afin de semer ses poursuivants.

C'était ainsi, accroupi en tentant de reprendre une respiration régulière à cause de l'adrénaline qui montait toujours en lui, et entièrement recouvert de blessures superficielles, que la vieille dame le trouva et l'aida aussitôt à lui guérir ses plaies provoquées suite à cette course effrénée.

Touché profondément par sa grande générosité, le jeune enfant prit pour habitude de lui rendre visite afin de lui payer sa dette, et devint rapidement addict aux nombreuses anecdotes que lui conta Polyussica-obachan.

Autrement, il découvrit à partir de ce moment sa passion ardente et démesurée pour la lecture, et en particulier pour les œuvres qui décrivirent l'histoire des héros de guerre en proposant chacun une nouvelle vision de l'art des ninjas. L'œuvre qui lui plut le plus, et qui restera sans l'ombre d'un doute son préféré à tout jamais, était celui d'un personnage quelconque qui, marqué inéluctablement par le destin était promu à réaliser de grandes choses.

Naruto, un nom incroyablement grandiose et classe, qui lui envoya des frissons dès qu'il en entendit parler par les habitants de Fairy Tail, même si pour la plupart du temps ce fut pour se référer aux ramens. Aussi, c'était un personnage fictif qu'il admira et respecta immensément, en qui il se reconnut parfaitement bien, et avec qui il partagea un nindo similaire:

Celui de devenir un valeureux ninja respecté et reconnu par l'ensemble des villageois, et de faire tout en son possible pour protéger les êtres qui lui sont chers à commencer par Polyussica-obachan et le vieux Makarov.

Il emprunta, au départ par pure curiosité, le premier tome de la vielle dame, qui disposa d'une bonne collection d'œuvres strictement interdite à la lecture, mais celle-ci ne sembla aucunement se préoccuper par les restrictions imposées au sein du village. Ensuite une fois le livre fini, aspiré grandement par la lecture et impressionné par le personnage de Naruto, connaître la suite de l'histoire devint pour lui, indispensable.

De ce fait, il se dépêcha de lui réclamer le second tome. Et là ce fut le drame, il reçut un véritable choc lorsqu'elle celle-ci l'informa qu'elle n'avait pas en sa possession les autres tomes, et il s'écroula littéralement parterre pris d'un profond désespoir. Néanmoins, son sourire revint rapidement, quand, cette dernière lui certifia que le autres ouvrages, se trouvaient probablement dans la bibliothèque principale de Fairy Tail.

Il se hâta d'aller donc consulter les livres à la bibliothèque, mais il afficha à nouveau une mine abattue quand il constata que sa recherche ne le menait à rien. Il partit aussitôt, s'informer auprès de la bibliothécaire qui, lui révéla que les œuvres dont il voulut s'en procurer impatiemment, n'étaient pas réservées au public et qu'il lui fallait une autorisation de l'Hokage pour espérer mettre la main dessus.

Sachant pertinemment que le vieux débris ne lui donnera jamais sa permission, il se rendit discrètement à la réserve, et trouva éventuellement le livre tant convoité. Mais ce fut sans compter, sur une alarme retentissante qui se déclencha dès qu'il l'eut touché: il maudit sérieusement sa malchance notoire.

Et la conséquence fut terrible.

Non seulement, la bibliothécaire qui, était une ancienne kunoichi redoutable le chassa sauvagement, mais en outre, il reçut l'interdiction stricte de ne plus s'approcher à moins de 400 mètres de l'établissement.

Un désastre.

Comment allait-il faire maintenant pour lire la suite !? Après avoir mûrement réfléchi, il estima que la meilleure solution à son problème restait: le vol car il n'existait aucune autre voie intermédiaire qui pourrait l'aider à se procurer son précieux livre.

Et en ce moment même, le sinistre chemin qu'il traversa anxieusement en se faisant le plus discret possible, était la seule issue possible pour accéder directement à la réserve, se trouvant dans les sous-sols de l'établissement. Il découvrit ce mystérieux passage par un heureux hasard, un beau matin, en suivant Levi une jeune élève de l'académie qui, était un véritable rat de bibliothèque et qui excellait dans presque tous les domaines de l'art des ninjas hormis le Taijutsu qui pouvait se justifier par sa faible carrure.

À compter de ce jour, une routine s'installa dans sa vie partiellement ennuyeuse, et l'inhabituel devint une habitude. Ainsi, quasiment chaque semaine, il emprunta ce passage secret pour s'emparer d'un ouvrage furtivement, et une nouvelle fois pour ranger délicatement l'ouvrage en question sur son étagère. Et cela, même si parfois il redoutait énormément d'être suivi ou bien de tomber sur des ninjas qui s'avéraient être des ennemis. Mais, en ce moment précis ce fut le dernier de ces soucis, car en effet, le froid palpable qui lui engourdit et lui glaça les membres, le tétanisa complètement. Puis, à cela s'ajouta l'obscurité vertigineuse qui rendit sa vision pratiquement floue.

 _« Si ça continue comme ça, je vais geler sur place avant que d'avoir lu la confrontation tant attendue entre mon idole et monsieur l'homme poulpe. »_ se souffla t-il regrettablement.

Soudain le vent qui rabattit son écharpe sur son visage, l'aveugla et l'interrompit par la même occasion dans ses sombres pensées. Mû par une volonté farouche, il continua sa progression pénible et affligeante, et cela malgré, la noirceur des lieux, le sol glissant et le froid intense qui lui fendit les lèvres.

De plus, il courut presque pour réduire la distance qui le séparait de sa destination finale.

Autrement, il arriva en trombe et en haletant légèrement, devant une porte éraflée qui permettait d'entrer aux sous-sols. Cependant, un détail étrange le frappa brusquement lorsqu'il remarqua un brin surpris que ladite porte était déjà entrouverte, et qu'une lumière éblouissante s'en dégagea fortement.

 _« Ce n'est pas vraiment pas habituel. »_ S'évoqua t-il machinalement en plissant les yeux.

Compte tenu de la situation, un dilemme se présenta à lui : soit il prenait son courage à deux mains et pénétrait aux sous-sols pour voir de quoi il en tournait, ou soit il prenait ses jambes à son cou et détallait comme le lâche qu'il était.

Concrètement le second choix lui parut le plus raisonnable, et d'un air résolu, il s'apprêta à s'éloigner à toute vitesse de cet endroit morbide. Mais ce fut sans compter, sur sa curiosité dévorante qui reprit le dessus, et le reconduisit à envisager la première possibilité. Ce fut donc la gorge nouée et en proie à un stresse intense, qu'il poussa d'une main tremblante, la maudite porte.

Le spectacle qui se déroula sous ses yeux grands expressifs, le laissa totalement pantois. Des livres dont les couvertures étaient ouvertes comme des ailes, flottaient en l'air. En outre, ceux-ci gravitaient tous autour d'un même point, où se dégageait une lumière blanche et tamisée qui, brillait intensément.

L'enfant, complètement figé et médusé, tenta de chercher une explication plausible pour éclaircir ce phénomène qui, sortait assurément de l'ordinaire. Mais, aucun élément ne lui permit de trouver une justification rationnelle à une telle chose.

Ce dernier se reprit soudainement, quand l'ouvrage qu'il convoita tant lui passa sous le nez. D'un air déterminé, il se lança à sa poursuite, et parvint à le toucher de quelques centimètres. Malencontreusement pour lui, il n'était clairement pas assez grand pour l'atteindre. Néanmoins, en remarquant que celui-ci flotta proche d'un mur de pierre, sans se poser de questions l'enfant concentra tout son chakra au niveau de ses pieds, puis, l'escalada promptement.

Ensuite, il s'efforça de tendre son bras le plus loin possible, afin de mettre la main sur l'œuvre en question. Mais, dès qu'il réussit à l'effleurer du bout des doigts, la lumière qu'il se trouva au fond de la pièce, gagna en intensité jusqu'à ce qu'un large rayon blanc aveuglant s'en échappe et vienne le frapper de plein fouet : ainsi son précieux trésor et lui disparurent, dans l'espace d'une seconde, en ne laissant aucune trace de leur passage derrière eux.

 **À suivre...**

* * *

 **Fin du premier chap. Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce premier chapitre ?**

 **Je me suis pas encore corrigée donc je suis sincèrement désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe.**


End file.
